


Ignition

by orphan_account



Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-16 01:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They called my name. I couldn't run, I couldn’t hide. The exact moment the words escaped the speakers and bounced through the town,  the boy to my left whipped his head to me. The girls around me whispered and gasped, one started crying. My friends, too shocked and wide eyed to fully take in the concept of my name being called, stared at me with dead eyes. I took a gulp and nervously pulled on my collar, no one would be taking my place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

The shock that shook me when I stood out in that crowd, gazing around as if someone had made a mistake. That shock will never fade. I will never forget.  


They called my name. I couldn’t run, I couldn’t hide. The exact moment the words escaped the speakers and bounced through the town, the boy to my left whipped his head to me. The girls around me whispered and gasped, one started crying. My friends, too shocked and wide eyed to fully take in the concept of my name being called, stared at me with dead eyes. I took a gulp and nervously pulled on my collar, no one would be taking my place. White coated figures pluck me from the crowd, putting their arms around my own and practically shoving me to the front of the crowd. A brightly dressed man stands on the podium, reaching for my hand. A happy, joyful expression on his face despite what I’m being pushed into.  


"Could you repeat your name for the crowd, Please?" He asks, grinning and placing his arm around my shoulder. I know it’s supposed to be a somewhat comforting gesture, one to ease my spirits, but this man has watched so many boys and girls come up to face their doom that he has most likely forgotten that we’re actually human beings and not chess pieces waiting to be used. My mind goes blank after looking down at those familiar faces in the crowd and I stumble to create words.  


"Rabbit.. Rabbit Walter." I finally manage to choke out of my mouth. My brain feels all hazy and all I want to do is sit down, but I know I won’t be able to do that at least until they take us into the town hall. The man claps his hands together and releases his grip on my shoulder, leaving me to awkwardly shift my weight to one leg and cross my arms, I wonder how I look to the other million people watching this on television..  


"Rabbit Walter! A fine young gentleman if I do say so myself.. And next up, we need..." The man starts, taking quick, short steps towards a large container of paper slips. "Honey Rainery! Come up here, sweetheart." His booming voice bounces across the area, reaching another hand up to help a young girl, my age, to the stage. Her face is washed of emotions and I can tell she’s thinking the same thoughts I’ve been thinking while onstage. She turns to me and gives me a look of pure defeat.  


She's shorter than me, curly black hair that bounced when she walked up and onto the stage. She's wearing a lovely yellow dress, as we’re supposed to wear our best on this day every year, a dress almost as brightly colored as the man who stands between us. She twiddles her thumbs and bites her lip, standing slouched and nervously glancing around. She looks out to the crowd and I can tell by a wailing cry that someone out there, a family member or a close friend, is going to miss her.  


"There. Now, Ladies and gentleman!" The man says, taking hold of our wrists and throwing our arms up into the air, dramatically, almost like we’ve already won and he’s showing off his trophy children to the people of Panem. "The tributes of District 8! Happy Hunger Games and," He grins straight into one of the cameras and I shift my glance from him to the other tribute. She looks to me and I can see, in her washed-out green eyes, that she's terrified. That's usual, as I've seen on the televisions all these years. "May the odds," He shouts, glancing down to me and then shifting the glance to Honey. She frowns at him and gives him a cold look. I try to weakly smile into a camera but it’s probably a bit too forced.  


"Be ever in your favor."


	2. To The Capitol We Go

My mother and father come in, my mother already has been crying and has visible red eyes and tears running down her cheeks. Right when she sees me, She lets out a wail and runs into my arms. She sobs into the cloth on my shoulder and I wrap my arms around her smaller form, rubbing circles into her back and telling her it will be alright. 

"Do your best. I love you." She says, barely whispering into my ear. I nod, even though I can’t get the image of her seeing my dead form on the television during the actual games. I look to my dad, letting go of mom and I give him a slight smile. 

"Pappy, Do y-y-you think I can win?" I ask him as he weakly smiles.. 

"I know you can win, Rabbit. I know you'll be home safe soon." He says, although I can't find the sincerity in his voice. All I hear is the man trying to convince himself everything's alright. As if everything’s alright, their only son will be dead in just a few short weeks! Hooray for the Hunger Games! “Just play. That’s what they want. We’ll miss you, Rabbit.” He sighs, trying to hold back the inevitable tears. I nod and pull the both of them into a hug, when I do, my mother starts sobbing once again. 

“I’ll miss you both too..” I mumble to them as a peacekeeper comes into the room and pulls them off of me. My mother cries and begs for more time, but we all understand that they won’t let her. She gives one final wave and a cry before the door shuts behind them, leaving me alone with my thoughts. The realization hits me. I might never see them again. I might never see my mother and father again. Why am I saying might? I will never see my mother and father again. That was it, that was the last time I saw them. The memory that will burn into my mind until the very moment I get ripped to shreds in the Games. No one will remember me, I’m sure I haven’t left a mark on this stupid, stupid world. All I can do now is smile at the audiences and hope that at least one sponsor in the Capitol will like my appearance and spare this here Rabbit with maybe a slice of bread or bottle of medicine in the games. 

Apparently, I have no more visitors. Of course I don’t, I’m sure my friends wouldn't want to see the happy-go-lucky Rabbit get shipped off to hell! The peacekeepers that took my parents pull me from the room and walk me down a hallway. We’re outside and then I am shoved into a small car. Honey's already there, she only has her aunt left to say goodbye to. A short meeting from her and she was done. The car drives, seemingly in no time, towards the train where we'll meet our mentor and be taken to the Capitol. After seeing it on television so many times, I'm not excited at all. The Capitol people all just look stupid and I've always wanted to tell them that to their faces. 

As we're pushed into the train, we both say a wordless goodbye to District 8, looking out a window and seeing a small crowd coming to see us off, as the train leaps forward. It should only take a couple hours for us to arrive at the capitol, yet we’ll still have to drive overnight. Honey immediately turns to me and grabs my hand. I give hers a squeeze. She finally just runs into my arms and hugs me. I frown and hug her back, I don’t know her that well, but now that we’re in the games, at least we have one thing in common. 

"R-Rabbit, I d-d-d-don't want to go!" She wails, balling her hands into the back of my shirt. I sigh and rest my chin on the top of her head. Looks like I’ll be the one to keep everyone else calm while inside I’m still freaking out. 

"I know, Honey. But we gotta'." I let go of her and pull her into the main train car, a car decorated with different fabrics and textiles. A symbol of home, how terrible. It’s almost as if it’s screaming, TAKE A LOOK WHILE YOU STILL CAN! YOU'll NEVER SEE YOUR PRECIOUS DISTRICT AGAIN MUAHAHAHA. I catch a glimpse of a table filled with small appetizers and my stomach rumbles. "Is that for us?" I gasp before running over to the table and pulling out a seat, quickly. 

Honey’s eyes light up and I see her smile for the first time today. “Hell yes, of course it’s for us!” She wipes her running nose on her pretty yellow dress and grabs a seat next to me. We sit and gobble up the food, never before having such a full stomach. Pastries, Appetizers, Fruits.. we lean back with our full bellies and watch the reapings replay on the small television. A goofy looking volunteer and a fragile looking girl from District One. A tall boy from Two who volunteered in return for one of his friends, a scary looking girl following him. A boy with dreadlocks and a smirk on his face from Three, a weeping and sobbing girl from there as well, not getting any volunteers behind her. A tall boy with a scar over his eye and a girl with pink hair from 4, the fishing district. 

I'll never make it. I think to myself as the tributes from District Five appear on screen. A creepy boy and a beautiful girl frown on the stage before their district. A bubbly boy and a short, athletic girl from Six. The first twelve year old from Seven, a boy who looks like he's seen a ghost carefully walks onstage, a girl stands with him. Me and Honey from Eight. A thirteen year old ginger boy with a twelve year old tall girl with shiny almost white hair. No volunteers. A twelve year old gets called up in Ten, being replaced by a tall boy named Rex who volunteers for him. 

"These people all look so scary." Honey says, distracting me for a moment. "It's terrible that in just a few days..." She shutters. 

In just a few days they'll be the ones we’ll be forced to kill. I look back to the screen just to catch a small, brown, curly haired boy with sparkling blue eyes walk up on stage, no more than 12 years old. A girl with silvery hair follows behind him, taking their place on the stage. 

Maybe this is just all just an elaborate dream. Maybe I’ll wake up and none of this would have happened, I’ll go back to making dumb patterns on fabric for other districts. But I know no matter how hard I wish or close my eyes, I’ll always end up looking into the eyes of Honey’s scared expression and I’ll realize this is for real. This is actually happening. I guess a side effect of dying is not being able to believe you are actually dying. The door whips opens behind us, the sounds of it’s creaking and the clacks of shoes make Honey and I turn our heads to face the door. Our mentor for the games, Delilah Moreau, stands in the doorway. 

"First of all, I'm sorry." She glances at the both of us and frowns. I snort. 

“Thanks for the sentiment, M-Miss Moreau.” I mumble and Honey jabs me with her elbow, making me flinch. Delilah glares at me and then goes back to frowning. 

"Second of all, I need you both to know that I will support you and be with you no matter what." She says, kneeling down to us and putting her hands on our shoulders. I’ve always liked this woman, she can't be more than 25 years old. She has flowing blonde hair and won the games eight years ago by fashioning a blanket out of leaves while everyone else died of the cold. She didn't kill anyone; My ideal tactic for the Games. "When we arrive in the Capitol, You two will get cleaned and "beautified" for your stylists. The day after is your training days and after training, you have your interviews." She explains. My head swirls with all the words. Stylists. Interviews. Training. 

“But I don’t want to.” I think out loud, accidentally. Both heads turn to me and Delilah gives me a tired look. 

"Here's news for you: You have no choice, my darling Rabbit." She frowns and takes a few steps back, looking the both of us over a few times. "How good are you two at fighting?" 

"U-Um... I used t-to practice a-archery as a hobby.." Honeybee whispers and looks at her feet. Delilah smiles and pats her shoulder. 

"Good, train with bows. Rabbit?" She asks me, giving me a slight glare. I frown at her and my brows furrow together with annoyance. 

"I'm a singer, not a fighter." I retort, she rolls her eyes and groans. "Okay.. Um... I can.. Cut things with a knife rather w-w-well?" I add to my previous starement. I like baking things in my freetime.. although I’m not even that good and most of the food comes up burnt to ashes. She smiles at me, giving me a look of ‘finally you say something good’. 

"Okay. We can work with that." She says, sighing a bit. She tells us to get some rest, that we have beds waiting for us. Honey jumps at the idea and hurries off to her room whereas I go to mine. I pass out on the bed as soon as I land on it. It feels like a freaking cloud. I snore through the whole trip to the Capitol until a light tap on my shoulder wakes me and I quickly sit up. Honey squeaks and gives me a small smile. 

"We're here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i should actually explain all the bots are obviously human in this fic  
> idk why i needed to explain it but just if some people were confused!  
> oh, and there will be small appearences by ocs but not big! the biggest part s are of all the canon characters.. it was just to fill in some space because you know the hunger games has like a ton of kids. tons.  
> so yeah bye ill post the next chapter soon


	3. Nothing Really Exciting Happens

I get up off the comfy bed and groan. Are we really there so quickly? It felt like I hadn’t slept at all.

"Hey, at least give them a smile." Honey suggests, pointing at her own smile. I frown at her and she giggles. 

“Come on, might as well smile while we still can.” I muster up the strength to give her a slight grin and she smiles wider. “There we go! Now, come on. Delilah’s waiting for us!” 

We meet Delilah in the hallway of the main train car and follow her out of the train. It’s colder in the Capitol, I expected it to be hotter. Colorful people in wigs and various patterns of clothing cheer for us but I see no point. We’re no ones favorites, our reaping was probably one of the most boring ones. Yet, here are people who have bothered to remember our names and shout them at us as if we don’t remember them. 

“Rabbit! Rabbit! Honey! Honey!” The crowd shouts as Delilah ushers us past them. She’s on a tight schedule and most likely just wants to get all of this over with. 

“Remake center is just up ahead, come with me.” She mutters behind her, grabbing my arm as I grab Honey’s. She takes us up steps to a large building, probably the one we’ll be spending the most time in. This is where we’ll sleep, train, and wait. This is where it all starts, the games, the deaths, the alliances. We’re both pushed into separate rooms and I try to turn around to protest but someone already starts undressing me and poking me with various styling tools. It makes me jump, I wasn’t expecting to be styled so quickly. 

“At least some warning next time!” I shout at them, they roll their eyes and get back to work. 

After about two hours of cleaning, scrubbing, washing, shaving, getting dirt out of fingernails and applying a shiny nude polish to them, the stylists bring me to yet another emptier room wearing nothing but a towel. There's a draft in the room, there’s some air conditioning on high power it seems, and I cross my arms, shivering a bit and chattering my teeth. Why couldn’t they just wrap me in a robe or something? Why am I only wearing a towel? This sucks. I feel a breeze on my neck and shudder. I hope my stylist knows how to crank up the heat, I’ll be a popsicle before anyone gets the chance to kill me! I await the arrival of my stylist who comes in, late, and with coffee of all things. 

"Sorry, hard day for me." He mutters. He looks surprisingly ordinary, other than his blue hair styled up in the front. He’s also wearing sort of dark black eyeshadow, I take note. "Oh, come on, Rabbit. Let’s get a robe on you." He says, lifting a robe from a wardrobe, one I didn’t notice and regret to have noticed, and draping it over me. I smile at him and curl up in the robe. “Right then, My name’s Jordan and I’ll be your stylist for the games. I’m sorry you have to go through all of this and.. Jesus christ, why is it so cold in here?” He mutters and goes over near the door to press a button. Almost instantly, hot air sprays out of the ventilation and I give a happy sigh of relief. 

“So, Jordan. You’s gonna make me look pretty for the cameras, right?” I ask him, batting my eyelashes a bit. He gives a hearty chuckle. 

“I’m glad you can still find some humor after all you’ve been through. Yeah, I’ll make you look nice for the opening ceremonies tonight. You and Honey will have matching clothing, designed by her stylist and I.” He grins and heads back over to the wardrobe. "You have something special. Usually your District is covered in different patterns and colors, this year, we want you to pop out from everyone else." 

“What do you mean by ‘pop’ exactly?” I ask, raising a brow. We’re usually in different mismatched patterns, what could have more.. ‘pop’? 

He takes out a dress shirt for me and shows me the vest I'll be wearing. The vest has an unusual cut, it’s asymmetrical going down on one side. It’s outlined by red. Funny, looks like something I’d love to wear back at home. 

"Pop." He says, also pulling out bell bottomed pants, vertically striped. It definitely does pop. The red makes a great outline of the body and it’s wonderful. 

"I like it." I grin as he helps me into the never-ending pants and asymmetrical vest. He also pulls out a hat, a very nice top hat. He brushes the top of the hat before placing it on top of my head. 

"Honey will be matching you." He smiles, "You two will look wonderful." I smile and Jordan puts on a suit top, outlined red just like my vest, on over his own dress shirt. "Let's go to the chariots." He says. I nod and follow him out of the cramped, now hot room. I'm led through winding hallways to some kind of garage. Jordan grabs my arm and leads me to our chariot, through rows of kids sizing me up. Honey waits there, a cute little vest like mine and a striped skirt. She smiles when she sees me and rushes to holds my hand. 

We wait by our chariot and I look around, for the first time seeing all the tributes in person. Some costumes are silly, like District Four dressed as Pirates. The pirate captain costume looks surprisingly good on the male tribute, Albert, I think his name was. Almost as if he were a real pirate. District Ten's dressed as cowboys, with the hats and even little lassos in their belts. Twelve's covered in coal, in blue, dirty overalls. The girl tribute has red lipstick, it pops out from under the coal. I make mental notes of who looks the strongest and the weaker ones, the ones who'll with no doubt be dead quick, when I feel a tap on my hand. I look down to see the female tribute from Five. She looks beautiful, she has golden hair and a purple dress that had shimmering lights dancing through it. Her district produces power and her dress certainly shows it. 

"I wanted to say that you both look great." She says, smiling. I smile back at her, not even thinking for a moment that I might be the one who has to kill her in the arena. A stylist shoos her away and we prepare ourselves to leave the waiting room. 

Jordan helps me up onto the chariot with Honey’s stylist, Antonio, helping her up as well. It’s pretty tall and we both look back down at the stylists. 

“Remember to smile!” Jordan grins and points to his smile, the same way Honey did earlier. She laughs and looks to me, grabbing my hand again and smiling at me. I give her a smile as well, squeezing her hand and holding onto the chariot with my free hand. The chariot leaves the room and takes us down the path through the capitol where cheers erupt and screaming ensues. Everyone's already taking favorites now, and it's no doubt I'll get at least one. Sure enough, as I pass by a couple of teenaged girls, they scream my name and I wave up at them. One seems to freak out and I laugh at them. 

We finish the loop around the capitol and President Snow talks to us, all gathered in a group and then we're back inside the building where we will live. Or, at least, live until we die. 

Our stylists meet us at the entrance of the building and smile at us, giving us praise and compliments. We go up an elevator to Floor 8, our district’s floor, and get out. It's a large room, with lots of different hallways and rooms connecting it. It’s decorated with more fabrics and patterns, just like the train car was. We have dinner together, a delicious array of sandwiches and vegetables, and then the stylists give us time to shower and change into sleeping clothes. I immediately flop onto my bed after my own shower and fall asleep. 

Honey wakes me up once again. She nudges me a bit and pokes my cheek. 

“Rabbit,” She softly tells me, “breakfast is ready.” She hurries out and I get myself off and out of bed. I decide putting on casual clothes is too much effort when I’ll just have to be redressed by the stylists again, so I just walk out in my pajama pants. Honey’s stylist is absent, Honey tells me he’s going to work on our next outfits. Jordan’s sitting at the table, though, sipping at a coffee and reading a small book. He perks up when he sees me and smiles. I sit at the table and scoop a couple spoonfuls of eggs onto my plate, along with a biscuit and a strip of bacon. 

“Um, So, what’s today, Mister Jordan?” Honey asks, waiting for her oatmeal to cool down before shoving a spoon of it in her mouth. 

“Please, Just call me Jordan. No mister.” Jordan smiles and puts his book down. “Today you just have training. Delilah informed me of the talents you possess and I urge you to use those talents in the training center today. Honey, bows and arrows. Rabbit, knives and possibly throwing stars.” He explains. I nod at every word, taking bites of eggs while he talks. “You also would do well with the poisonous plant area, so you won't die because of that cause. Try camouflage as well. Anything you want, really. Just make sure to try the bows and knives today, too.” He finishes and picks up his coffee to take a sip again, picking up his book as well and turning to the marked page. 

We’re silent for the rest of breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jordan and antonio are just characters i shoved in there to fill up blanks of character space the only real interesting significance about them is that my name is jordan and i used to rp antonio from hetalia a couple years ago idk
> 
> ill hopefully have the next chapter up by tomorrow night, so look forward to that. next up is training with the tributes!


	4. Training With The Tributes

We make our way to the training center, which is a few floors down from our floor, and I immediately go to the herbs and plant section, seeing which are poisonous and safe. I don't want to kill anyone with weapons. I really don't. When it comes to the time in the arena, I really just want to hide and stay safe somewhere. 

Hopefully it’s not just a barren wasteland, hopefully there’s at least some trees to hide behind.. Honey heads over to a group of kids trying out the knifes. She gives me a sorry look, as if wanting to stay with me at the herbs station but wanting to figure out the weapons more. I shake my head at her a bit and go back to quizzing myself. Poisonous. Safe. Poisonous. Safe. 

My eyelids droop after a while at the station and I soon head over to a different one. Knot-tying. This one should be helpful, if there are any rabbits or squirrels in the arena. I crouch down and listen to the instructor give tips on how to tie a simple trap. She goes over to help someone else as they sit at the station. I’m focusing on my trap when the sight of feet in front of me catches my eye. I look up to find a face and see that it’s the girl we met at the opening ceremonies, the girl from Five. 

"Hello, Rabbit!" She says, sitting down and lazily tying a few traps. I mumble a hello and look back down at my ropes. I ignore her, despite her attempts to make conversation with me. "It stinks that we all have to be mortal enemies or whatever." She rambles. I nod and hum, half listening, as I put the finishing touch on my trap. 

“Oh! That’s you humming! Do you sing? I rather like music.” She babbles. I look up to see she’s tied about five different traps. My shoulders sink as I look at my measly little trap. 

“Uh-huh.” I mumble to her. She grins and fixes my trap a bit. I sigh and leave the trap station, obviously it’s not my style. I head on over to the camouflage station, where a girl with silvery hair is making herself look like metal. 

"Hiya." I say, reaching for a paintbrush and dipping it in some brown paint. She mumbles. "I'm R-R-Rabbit." I paint light streaks of the brown on my arm, adding in greys and blacks as well. I’m trying to match a design on the table of pictures, making my arm look like tree bark. 

"I'm Jenny." She mumbles, through painting her hand. 

"Nice to meet you." I say, quietly. She looks up to blink at me and then goes back to work. I work a bit more on my arm before putting it against the tree pattern. Perfect, got the design right. I dip my arm into a sink and rinse it off, deciding to try a different pattern. With half of my effort, I doodle some flowers onto my arm with crushed berries. Jenny peeks over and gives a quiet giggle when she sees the flowers covering my lower arm. I turn to smile at her. The person watching us at the station tells us its time for lunch and we both walk to the room where a large table sits in anticipation for us tributes. I take a seat between Julia and the girl from Six who tells me her name's Lily. 

It feels weird to be having normal conversation with these kids. I know in my mind, these are people who are supposed to be enemies. You are supposed to kill them, Rabbit. But it’s still kind of.. nice feeling to have a normal conversation about cats or flowers with the girls I’m sitting between. It has a feeling of safeness, a feeling of being at home. Even if I'm going to be dead in a few short days. 

We eat the various types of foods and I look over to Honey at the other end of the table. She’s with some of the younger tributes, making houses and flowers with her mashed potatoes and vegetables and trying to make the kids smile. They giggle when she roars like a dinosaur and attacks the mashed potato buildings. I find it odd how she can make these little kids smile, but it’s a good thing she is. Those little kids are probably terrified and they’ll probably be the first to go I hate to admit. 

I try not to make any good friends while at lunch, and soon we're back in the training area. I follow Honey to the archery section and she smiles when she sees me tagging along. 

“Finally, you decide to do something other than painting flowers on yourself!” She laughs, pointing to my arm. Oh, I guess I forgot to wash the berry off. Well, that'll probably stain. I shrug and smile at her. She teaches me how to hold a bow correctly and soon, I’m trying to shoot. I shoot arrows, just narrowly missing the dummies I’m shooting. I sigh and give up for the day to go try a section where we throw knives. The tall kid from Two is there, always aiming for the heart and never missing it. I widen my eyes as he looks over at me. Okay, let’s not do knife throwing with the bigger guys. 

The kid ushers me over anyway and he's too scary looking for me to pass up. He gives me a jagged knife. 

"Try it." He says. I cringe a bit at the cold metal in my hand and look over to the dummies. The kid points to one with his index finger and nods a bit with his head. I throw the knife at the dummy, getting it right in the heart, probably making it look like I’ve been practicing since birth. 

"Good job." He says, giving me another knife, a smaller one. "I'm The Spine." 

I throw the knife again at the dummies and keep throwing knifes with the Spine. It turns into some sort of game, seeing how many we can get right in the chest or face, high fiving when we hit it right at a major vein. It’s incredibly morbid, but at least we can have a bit of fun out of it. The Spine seems to be happy with having someone to train with. We take a quick break and sit and drink water in the side of the training room, it's almost time for the first day of training to be over. The Spine starts humming while looking around at everyone. I look out with him at the tributes as well, listening to him hum the notes. 

“What’cha hummin’ there?” I ask him, leaning my back against a wall. He smirks a bit and looks at the kids trying to throw knifes like we were. 

"Just a song. I like writing music in my free time. It’s pretty calming" He admits. I nod at him and smile. He goes back to humming until a woman from another station tells us that it's time to leave. I say a quick goodbye to The Spine and I walk to the elevators. Honey bounces up to me, smiling and grabbing my arm. 

"I want the boy from 12, the girl from 1 and the girl from 5." She smiles. I raise a brow at her and cross my arms, making her let go of my arm. 

“What d’ya mean want?” I ask. She looks at me like I’m crazy and I feel a little bad for not knowing what she means. 

“As allies, silly! For the games?” She adds. Oh, right. It’s important to have alliances. 

"Um. Okay. Are you sure? Aren't those all the.. weaker kids?" I ask. She looks offended and gives me a glare before entering the elevator. It takes us up to our floor and we go our separate ways. Tomorrow is our “performance” in front of the gamemakers in the training room and then it's the interviews. I don’t exactly know what I’ll do for the gamemakers, maybe shoot arrows? Throw knifes like The Spine? Paint flowers all over myself? 

I contemplate my performance while laying in bed, waiting for sleep to take me over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kind of a shorter chapter woops  
> but yeah!  
> i realize that the dates and number of days might be a bit off from the book but oh well you know its my own interpretation.  
> so now you've met a bunch of tributes! woo!  
> next chapter will be up tonight probably.


	5. The Interviews

When I wake up the next morning and walk out of my room, I find Honey already eating waffles at the table. She smiles and waves me over. I take the seat next to her and grab some pancakes and eggs and scarf them down before Delilah comes in.  


"Good luck today, you two. Make Eight proud.” She grins before sitting down and drinking a cup of coffee. 

When we’re all done eating our breakfast, Delilah escorts us down to the training hall and leads us to a line of tributes. “Wait here, they’ll call your name. Think about what you’re going to do, you have about five to ten minutes to show them your stuff.” She says, waving a goodbye and leaving us alone. After what seems like hours of nerves and waiting, Honey grabs my hand and squeezes it.  


“Do you know what you’re going to do?” She asks, smiling at me. I look up ahead of the line and see that the girl from Seven has just gone into the training arena. I shake my head and frown. She sighs, “Well, You better think quickly..”  


“Rabbit Walter.” A woman’s voice calls from the intercom. I take a deep breath and exhale and look back to Honey. She gives me a thumbs up and I push open the doors to the arena. I head over to the archery area to shoot some arrows at the dummies, but the gamemakers seem unimpressed. I frown and put the bow back on it’s hinges and grab some throwing knifes, thinking before smiling a bit. Maybe I can impress them with this..  


I throw the knives, picking up a couple of interested watches from the balcony. I throw them in neat, orderly lines and curves, one after another, and then stand back to admire my work. The gamemakers look at the dummy and I hear murmurs of confusion. On one of them, a heart made with the knives. On the other, a peace sign. I smile, turn to bow at them and leave, kicking the door open with my foot. Hell yeah.  


Honey gives me a smile as she walks into the training arena and I’m leaving. I go over to a table of food set up in the corner and shove a couple of dinner rolls into my mouth. Hopefully I did well, maybe an 8 or 9. I take a small sandwich and start to eat it when a boy comes over to eat one of the mangos.  


"Hey, I saw you throwing knives with Spine. You're pretty good." He grins, eating the mango.  


“Yeah? Thanks. Who’re you?” I ask him. He leans against the wall and smiles, holding out his hand to shake.  


"The name's Michael Reed. I'm from one. I've been training my whole life for the games. We're getting together a group of the strong kids, an alliance."  


“Oh, Uh, I s-see.”  


"You in?" He asks, raising a brow and nibbling at the fruit.  


"Um.. I'll think about it?" I reply. He grins at me.  


"Hey, We're all in this together, man. It's now or never." He walks off to talk to the girl from his district. She's one of the girls Honey wanted, a young girl named Gigi.  


Just as I’m thinking the decision over, Jordan comes to collect me and wraps an arm around my shoulder as we walk back to the elevators.  


"So, for the interviews tonight.. I was thinking. I liked the costume we did before, I've tweaked it a bit for the interviews. Honey won't be matching you, you'll each have separate outfits." He says, "I just want you to be yourself. Maybe goofy, but just be normal." I nod at him and sigh, I’m getting kind of sick of being told to do things.. But, Yeah. It won’t matter soon.  


He hands me off to the three stylists from before who then plaster my face in makeup. They talk about how great it is that I'm bald so they don't have to do hair. They wrap a red bandana around my head and get me dressed all nice in the newest vest and pants combo. It's more fancy than the opening outfit, the pants are a bit darker and the vest is symmetrical. They've added some interesting looking goggles on the hat, making it look pretty cool, in my opinion. After about an hour of getting me prepared for the interviews, I’m led downstairs and pushed into a car which takes me to a theater type of place. I’m ushered, once again, to a backstage area where most of the tributes stand in a line, in sparkly dresses and tuxedos. I get a few smiles as I pass, and even some glares. I lean against a wall in my position in line and I try to close my eyes and get sleep, I barely got any last night. I'm woken up by the announcer who announces my name.  


“Rabbit Walter, everybody!" Uh, Whoops. Must have actually.. gone to sleep..I put on my best smile and walk up onstage, a bit late. Unfortunately, One of my pant legs catches on my shoe and I stumble a bit, causing the audience to laugh. Alright, well, At least I made laughs happen. This is good, Rabbit. Keep this up. I stumble on up to Caesar, the M.C. He smiles and shakes my hand, asks me about tactics and such.. The usual thing for tributes. Asks if I have a 'special someone' at home. I say no. He says my name again, we're done.  


I go back into the waiting room and sit on a couch, massaging my cheeks from all that smiling on stage. I feel the pressure in them loosen up and I look up on the screen to see Honey bounce happily onto the stage, Caesar introducing her. She's dressed up in a beautiful black and yellow striped dress, shining silvery wing-type things strapped to her back and she has a flower crown of daisies in her hair.. She’s dressed up as a honeybee. Fitting for her.  


When she's done with her interview, we head on back to our room, not really wanting to stick around to watch the rest of the interviews.  


"Rabbit?" She whispers when we get in the elevator going up to our room. I look to her. "If it comes to it in the arena... I can't kill you." She finishes. I cross my arms and look to my feet.  


"I kno-"  


"But you can kill me. There has to be one victor, right?"  


"I can't kill you!" I yell. She frowns.  


"Then I hope it doesn't come down to that." She mumbles before going to her room. She turns back to me. "Tomorrow's the day. You better get some sleep.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoa i totally forgot about this for a few days woops oh well yeah!!! next chapter they're all gonna die!!! yeah!!!! woo!!!!!


	6. This Is Where The Story Starts To Get Interesting

Miraculously, I do get sleep. Though only a couple hours of it, It’s as if I’m almost ready for what’s ahead today. 

Almost as in never. Ill never be ready. Even when I’m dead I won’t be ready. I get up out of my bed for the last time and go to get breakfast. I stuff myself as much as I can, I have no idea when I'll ever have another full stomach again. I meet Honey outside of District Eight’s floor. 

"Ready?" She asks, taking my hand. I shake my head and she frowns. "They never are, are they?" She sighs and starts following a peacekeeper assigned to guide us. Together, we walk to the aircraft that'll take us to the games, Delilah making a slight appearance to wish us good luck. 

They stick trackers in us, for complete control. For the last time, I’m pushed into a plain white room. In the corner, an elevator to the games. Jordan meets me in the underground room and helps me dress. It's normal clothing, a plain black jacket and a t-shirt and cargo pants that can zip into shorts, telling me it's not really a crazy climate or anything. 

"I want to let you know that I think you can really win, Rabbit." He compliments and smiles. Even though they all say that, I hug him one last time before he sends me off into the elevator. As the walls of the elevator close, I turn around to see Jordan give a slight wave as I’m shot up. 

A blinding light fills my vision. When I'm able to see again, I see the cornucopia, a shiny silver metal contraption, and the arena for the first time. It's an abandoned town, that’s new to the games. Rubble and buildings everywhere with a lake and a forest as well. The cornucopia stands in the middle of the circle of tributes. I look to both my sides, Honey is on my left, she takes a breath in and gets into a running position. A girl from 7 on my other side, looking completely confused as if she wasn’t told a thing about the games. 

I prepare myself to run and a voice comes up from what seems to be the sky. I know all across the world, people are watching us right now, on giant screens, in anticipation. 

"Let the 59th annual Hunger Games begin!" It yells and a countdown starts, from 10. 

I know not to step off early, Last year a kid did and he got blown to bits. Shame too, he was a career. Five seconds. I survey the cornucopia and spy a backpack that I think I can grab. It’s always good to take at least one item, right? It can’t hurt. Unless I die. Oh well. 

I wait and when the buzzer sounds, I take off running for the cornucopia. I grab the stray backpack and hurry off into a building, hiding behind one of the walls. While running across the field to the building, I felt blood splatter my arm and I got a cut on my forehead, other than that.. I'm safe. For now. 

There's screaming outside as I hide behind the wall. I find some sort of closet in the building and shut myself in it, only to find that Honey's in there already. 

"Rabbit!" She whispers, scooting closer to me and wrapping her arms around me. I wrap my arms around her too, seeing that we're not the only ones in the closet. The girl from one, Julia and Jenny are here too. 

"Why are you all in here?" I whisper. 

"We're afraid. We got the supplies and hurried the heck out of there!" The girl from one, Gigi, explains. 

I guess this all means I have no choice of alliance. We all agree to work together and spread out our loot. 

They empty the things they have in their backpack and I empty mine. Together, we have 5 packets of dried fruit and beef jerky, a box of matches, a blanket, throwing stars, some knives and an axe that Jenny picked up which already had quite a bit of blood spread across it which I cringe at. 

“Don’t be a baby, kid. You’ll be seeing a lot of that in the next few days.” Jenny comments, taking the axe and wiping it off with her sleeve. 

I put the food back in one backpack and the matches and blanket in another. I take the knifes, Jenny has the axe and Julia takes the throwing stars. 

"We can't go out yet." Gigi whispers. "The bloodbath is still going on. When the cannons go off, we can go get water from the lake." 

I nod. “That sounds like a good idea.” 

I just sit there with them, holding Honey in my arms because she's shaking like crazy from nervousness and fear. We hear a bloodcurdling scream and then silence. The cannons go off. 8 in all, not as much as there usually is during the bloodbath. 

The light from outside the door fades and we know it's night. Or at least an artificial night, it’s only been a couple hours since today started. Gigi and I hurry to the lake and bring a canteen we found in the closet. We fill it up. As we do, we hear the Panem anthem and look up at the sky. The girl named Upgrade from District Three, A kid named Trevor from Julia's district, Matt from Six.. Gigi and I walk back, unable to take in all the kids we'll never see again. Both the kids from Seven. The girl from Ten. Both from Eleven. It's too much to bear. 

We bring the water back to the closet and all the girls take small sips of it. While doing so, My head turns to the sound of two screams outside and a gunshot. There's another gunshot slightly after the first, and we hear three cannons go off. I peek out the window, just to see Michael raise an arrow at an alliance of kids and shoot the blue eyed boy, Jon, from 12 right in the head. The three left in the group flee into the woods and Michael takes a backpack from Jon and goes back to a building the careers occupy, some kind of office building. He collects the arrows from the dead before he goes. A cannon goes off for Jon and it takes his body, along with the girl from 4 and the boy and girl from 9. 

I sink back into the room and frown. Honey wanted the Jon kid and the ginger one on our alliance. I whisper a silent goodbye and apology to the kids I never even talked to and go back to the closet to report the deaths to the rest of the kids. After telling them the kids who died, we decide it’s time for sleep with a lookout in case anyone comes in. 

I take a watch shift after Gigi goes to sleep and I go out to walk around the building, keeping a close eye on my surroundings. 

"Rabbit." Someone calls from the roof. I look up and Jenny's sitting up there, holding an arm out for me to climb up. I take it and she pulls me up. She gives me a smile and sits down, leaning against the small ledge on the building. I sit next to her and look at the stars in the sky. "You know, I always loved stars. Space, astronomy.." She whispers. "My favorite subject in school." I nod and smile. 

"Do you know any constellations?" I ask her, finally having something normal to talk about. She grins and looks out at the artificial sky, pointing a few out to me. 

"Oh wow, A shooting star." She whispers, pointing at one of the stars, one which streaked across the sky. I chuckle. 

"Make a wish." 

"I wish we all could just go home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh MAN DEATH  
> of course death was going to happen how was it not  
> so yeah eleven down, thirteen to go! >:]  
> (right? im tired. math is not my thing.)  
> let me tell you MOST of these death's are going to be completely ironic and you're gonna go 'REALLY. REALLY?'  
> but it's my story so WHATEVER MAN.  
> and yes. i've finally found out how many chapters there will be.. there are three more after this one.  
> happy hunger games!


	7. Oh God This Is A Lot Of Death For One Chapter

"Like that'll ever happen." She smirks. 

We get up and climb down from the roof, I grab her arm and help Jenny down. 

"Just don't drop me!" She chuckles and jumps into my arms. 

"I swear, I won't!" I giggle, helping her onto the ground. We go back into the house and sit by the closet, she leans her head on my shoulder and falls asleep. 

I sit, guarding the kids, and catch a glimpse at who's guarding the career's campout in the office building. It's the kid with the dreadlocks from 3 and he looks pretty scary. I take a mental note and make sure no one comes for the rest of the night. 

The sun rises after a while and I get everyone awake. We need to find somewhere further from the careers to stay, to make sure none of us gets killed anytime soon. I make sure the coast is clear, peeking my head out and looking around, and we head outside and run into the woods. 

Us being in the woods does not last long, soon enough, we find a concrete walkway and another building covered by the trees. This will work well. We’re just about to walk to the building when we hear a gunshot and look behind us to see the three left from the alliance yesterday running towards us. 

"CLIMB THE TREE." I yell and push Julia and Gigi up a large tree. Honey climbs above me and I start climbing after her. 

"R-Rabbit, I can't c-climb!" Jenny screams, reaching her hands in the air as the three kids grow closer. I give her my hand and try to pull her up while I climb. We make it a good couple feet in the air when I feel sweat pool in my palm and she slips from my grasp, letting out a scream before I grab onto her wrist. 

"I-I can't hold on any longer.." I cry down to her. She looks at me sadly and gives me a weak smile, taking a deep breath, before letting go of my hand and landing with a SMACK on the concrete sidewalk. Blood pools around her head. A cannon blows. I feel tears start pooling in my eyes. 

I was responsible for Jenny's death. 

"Wait!" The girl with the other alliance screams. "We'd have a better chance at surviving with more of us, Rex!" She cries, I look down to see that the three of them are crowded around the tree, and Jenny’s body, and she's holding hands with the boy from Four, Albert his name was. Rex glares at her and sighs. He puts his gun in his holster and looks up at us. 

"Ya'll can come down now. Little lady here wants to be friendly." 

Before I open my mouth to protest, Honey slides down from her perch and greets the three. Gigi and Julia also leap down from the tree and I frown, following them down. 

We all go to the building we found and ration out all of our supplies again, adding the trio's to our own. Albert tells stories and tales of home to us and it's the first time I've felt safe in the entire games, although I’d hate to admit. Lily, the girl from Six, smiles and tells stories of how she loved building the planes in her district and how she'd want to fly one one day. Rex smiles all through the stories and adds in his own, about how he was the finest marksmen in all of his district. 

After everyone else’s stories are told, They all look to me. 

“Rabbit?” Julia urges. Honey smiles at me and I frown. 

“Oh, I’m not all that interestin’.” I tell them, rubbing the back of my head with one of my hands. 

“You must have something you can share!” Lily shouts, a bit too loudly and she apologizes. 

“Oh, Fine..” I mumble, Thinking of something to do. Failing to find any stories in my memories, I sing a song. "I only saw her once. And that was all I needed.. And I know she is what I've been thinking of and only she will do." 

I sing the rest of the song, a goodbye to Jenny. It's now that I realize that so many people are watching me right now on televisions at home, it's scary. I finish the song and everyone smiles. When everyone goes to sleep, I'm once again on watch. When I'm sure everyone's asleep, I go sit on the roof and look at stars. Just like the other night. The anthem is played and Jenny's face appears, the only kill of the day. I smile. 

"Look, Jenny. You're in the s-s-stars now." I whisper to myself. Her face disappears and I'm left with the faint glow of the stars on my cheeks. 

I look up at the stars and sniff my nose as tears fill my eyes. The faint smell of smoke enters my line of smell and I look around for the cause of it. In the distance, I see a building set in flames. "Oh my god." I whisper, eyes widening. I jump down from the building and run toward the fire. The gamemakers want to get this done quickly. 

The career's building is on fire. 

I hear screams from in that building and I see the dreadlocked boy try to move out, but he's trapped under rubble. He goes motionless after his struggles and a cannon sounds. I frantically search around the outside of the building. Michael and the girl from Two, Wanda, escape the building and run opposite of the woods. 

"The Spine!? THE SPINE?!" I scream, running around the building. I find him, although I can’t see him too clearly, trapped in a room, curled up in a corner, humming the song from when we were training together. He looks up when he spots me and frowns, The flames obstructing my vision of him.. 

"He’s holding on as he’s ripped from the r-room" He sings. "Flames scorching him but he’ll b-be out soon.." The cannon sounds as I watch The Spine slowly burn to death, tears leave my eyes and I force myself away from the building, unable to have saved anyone. 

I run away, tears streaming down my face, and go back to my own building in the woods. When I'm back, I'm greeted with a terrible sight. In the lake on the way to the building, Albert lays motionless in the water as yet another cannon sounds. 

"Albert!" I scream at the corpse. I catch a glimpse of Wanda running from out of our building, no longer with Michael. She seems to be screaming and crying before running off. "Oh my god!" I scream and run back into the building. Honey lays clutching her arm and screaming and Julia is crying over a motionless body. A cannon sounds. Gigi is gone. 

"Where's Lily?! Where's Rex?!" I scream at them. Julia points to the closet, tears streaming down her face as she tries to take slow breaths, she's hurt too. A large gash across the side of her face slowly oozes with blood. I open the door to see that Lily is crying, all beaten up as well but not seeming to really care, and sobbing into Rex's arms. 

"Why, Why Why?!" She screeches. Rex looks to me and frowns. 

"Wanda was Spine's cousin. She went crazy when she saw him in flames. She kept rambling about fires and him. Apparently, there’s a history." He explains to me. "Met her during training.. She seemed like a nice girl.." 

I go back out to the main room. Gigi's body is gone, taken by the hovercrafts, and Julia clutches Honey in her arms, more worried about her arm than her own wound. 

"She's hurt. Wanda sliced her arm open." Julia chokes through a steady flow of tears. Honey's still crying and trying to get tears out of her eyes with her free arm. I get one of the backpacks, unzip it, and rip apart some of the blanket. I tie it around her arm with pressure to stop the bleeding and fashion a sling for her from the rest. 

"We'll be okay." I lie, tears streaking down my face. "We'll make it through this, guys, We’ll be okay." 

I get everyone calmed and asleep and Rex offers to take the night watch. I agree and sit beside Lily as she cries herself to sleep. I close my eyes and try to get the memory of The Spine going up in flames out of my mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOPS SORRY FOR THE CHEESY SINGING AND SONGS THAT TIE INTO DEATHS  
> FROM THIS POINT ON I SWEAR THERE WILL BE A LOT OF THAT  
> :)  
> if u dont like it guess WHAT u dont have to read my fanfic ~*~whoa~*~


	8. Honeybee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: suicide
> 
> idk i thought i should probably say that but you know it IS a story about death and killing people so yeah  
> and hey how's everyone been this is the second to last chapter WHOA.

I open my eyes the next morning to Rex shaking my shoulder. I jump awake and look up at him. 

"Lily is dead." He says, frowning and his brows furrowing together. I widen my eyes. 

"How..?" 

"She jumped off the roof last night. Suicide." 

I frown and look to the floor. Rex helps me stand up and I sigh. I didn't even know her too well, just that she loved the planes she helped make. 

"That girl was meant to fly..." I mumble under my breath. Rex raises a brow and I shake my head. 

"I'm going to go hunting." I say. 

"I'm coming too." Julia says, popping her head into view from the main room. "Might as well get a better breakfast than dried fruit and jerky." 

"Rex, keep Honey safe, please." I tell him. He nods and goes to sit by her sleeping form. I take the weapons backpack and sling it onto my back, pulling out some throwing knifes in the process. Julia takes Jenny's axe out of it and together, we head into the woods. I manage to kill two squirrels and Julia gets some kind of beaver. 

We start to head back, only to hear a cannon. Someone is dead. 

"Run." I tell Julia and we run back to the house. We see a hovercraft lift Rex up, an arrow through his head. Michael. Michael has the bow. 

"Honey!" I scream, running into the house. She's laying on the ground, an arrow lodged in her chest and blood oozing out of it. Tears run down her cheeks and she breathes heavily. 

"R-Rabbit.." She chokes, coughing up blood which stains her chin. 

I run over and hold her head on my lap, taking her hand. She looks up to me. "D-Do you know why I w-w-was named Honey? There was a s-song my father used to sing. He s-sung it to my mother. They danced t-t-to it at their wedding." She whispers. I try to think in my mind to the song she's thinking of. She sings the beginning note of it and It comes into my mind. 

"You didn't have to look my way, your eyes still haunt me to this day. You did. Yes you did." I sing, my voice broken up and tears streaking down my cheeks, clutching her closely to my chest. She smiles and closes her eyes and gives my hand a weak squeeze. A tear drips down my cheek and onto her forehead. "You didn't have to say my name, ignite my circuits and start a flame but you did.. Oh, turpentine erase me whole. I don't want to live my life alone. I was waiting for you all my life." I choke out. The grip from her hand onto mine weakens and I know she's slipping away. I hold it tighter. "Oh, why? Set me free. My Honeybee..." I sing, just as a cannon sounds and she's gone. I exhale hard, bringing a choked sob along with it as I let go of Honey. 

I wipe tears with my sleeve and look to Julia who's crying too. I stand up and take her in my arms, squeezing and making sure she’s okay. She cries onto my shoulder and we stay that way for a while. We head outside after and, together, we watch the hovercraft appear to take Honey away. Julia takes and squeezes my hand and I glare at the ground, fist balling up in rage. 

"Ready to go hunting, Julia?" I mutter and grab Albert's trident, which he left in the house to us. She nods and grabs the throwing stars I picked up from the cornucopia. 

We set out into the forest, not long, we hear a sort of spine chilling cackling. Wanda, scratched and with bags under her eyes, walks towards us and looks up, she frowns and her eyes are wide and red with tears. 

"K-Kill me." She whispers. "P-P-Please do it! I c-can't do this anymore! Kill m-me!" She spits at us, blood dripping from her mouth. Julia drops her knifes and goes to hug her. Wanda cries and hugs her back, burying her face into Julia's arm. Julia reaches into Wanda's pocket and pulls out a poisonous blow dart Wanda had gotten from the cornucopia and pushes it into Wanda's arm. In seconds, Wanda thanks her with a weak smile and goes motionless on the floor. The cannon sounds. Julia rips all the blow darts from her pockets and puts them in her own. 

“Three left.” I mumble. Julia looks at me with a worried expression and takes my hand. 

“May the odds be ever in our favor.” She whispers to herself, chuckling a bit. I smile at her and give her a short hug before heading out to the cornucopia. 

The building that was on fire is burnt down, the scorch marks and rubble still there. Ash flies through the air, giving an odd warm atmosphere. We go into the burnt building, seeing ruined supplies and traces of a group that once stayed there. We walk through the rubble for a short while until, in the distance, we see Michael. He has his bow in his hand, an arrow at the ready. 

"Hello Rabbit, Julia." He mumbles and smirks.


	9. Victor

My fist tightens around Albert’s trident and my heart starts beating faster with every second that goes by.

“Michael.” I spit, glaring at him. 

He brings back his arm and lets the arrow go. It slices my upper arm and Julia runs at him with full speed, throwing the stars at him. One slices his leg, the other slices his cheek. Julia stops for a minute to grab more stars from my bag, and I stand in front of her with the trident up, deflecting any arrows shot at us. When she’s ready, she zips the pack and heads towards Michael again, getting a star stuck into his shoulder and one zips past his ear. He chuckles and goes to grab an arrow, before realizing he’s used them all up. I feel my face loosen up from my angered expression as he looks helplessly at us. He drops the bow and his hands raise up. 

“Go ahead. I’m dead anyway.” He laughs, closing his eyes. 

I take a few running steps forward and lunge at him. Everything seems to be in slow motion as I watch the trident pierce through the center of his chest, red oozing out. The cannon sounds. 

Michael is dead. 

I stare at the limp body on the floor, covered in blood and pinned by the trident. I feel a knot in my throat but still look to Julia and smile. She smiles back and hugs me, burying her face in my sleeve. She breaks the hug and smiles at me. Julia then frowns. 

"Here, do it. Kill me, J-Julia." I say, stretching my arms out. She shakes her head and kisses me on the cheek, a surprising gesture, but as welcome as ever. 

"I can't, Say hello to District 5 for me, Okay?" She takes a dart from her pocket and shoves it into her arm. 

"Bye, Rabbit. It was nice knowing you for even just this short.. time." The canon sounds. Julia falls to the ground. I stare wide eyed at her corpse in front of me, my breathing heavy. My head goes fuzzy as I drop to my knees, staring at the two corpses in front of me and realizing what has just been done. 

"No, No, Stop! Stop this! Turn back the clock! None of this happened, Stop!! Wake up!" I screamed at myself, slapping my cheeks, pinching myself, anything to wake from this nightmare. 

All the tributes are dead. 

There’s no one left. Jenny, Gigi, Julia, The Spine, Michael, Honey.. They’re all dead. 

And I’m not. 

"I'm proud to announce the victor of the 59th annual Hunger Games, Rabbit Walter of District 8!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holy shit it's finally done thank god  
> what the heck am i going to do now

**Author's Note:**

> i suck at summaries so sorry about that and notes but hello what's up!!  
> my first story on AO3! woo!! i hope you guys are just as pumped as i am about it.  
> i'll try to update regularly.. but sometimes i do get lazy and go 'nah i dont think i wanna do that today'.  
> so yeah!!! thanks for reading my stupid little fic! much more to come!


End file.
